Flawless
by evgrrl09
Summary: A snarky judgement of her marriage by Jordan Todd causes Penelope to prove just how strong of a woman she is. Inspired by the fabulous Beyoncé's "***Flawless". Morgan/Garcia oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Recently I listened to Beyoncé's most recent album for the first time and fell in love with the woman all over again. She's an incredible feminist, and to honor Penelope Garcia's strong womanhood, I've written a oneshot using the wonderful song "Flawless" which is all about girl power :) Please enjoy!**

_I took some time to live my life_

_But don't think I'm just his little wife_

_Don't get it twisted, get it twisted_

_This my shit, bow down bitches_

Penelope Morgan was heading towards the kitchenette of the BAU to make herself another cup of tea. It was a quiet day at the BAU. The FBI's annual Charity Ball was being held that night, and most people were preparing for it or finishing up case files to pass time before they could get out and get ready for the event. As she walked down the hall from her lair, she mentally went through the list in her head of things that she still had to do that day. She would have to pick up Emilia from daycare, and she had to pick up her dress that was tailored so she could fit her five month pregnant body in it. She planned on this being the last day of wearing her beloved high heels, so she had to make it count.

As she was walking down the hall, she caught sight of her husband through the window of his office and smiled. She sauntered in to his office and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest and resting them on her belly. Derek was bent over some paper work, but looked up as she came and went to stand by his side. He smiled up at her. "Hey Baby," he said. He rolled his chair backwards so he could get up, but she plopped herself down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whoa! What'd I do to deserve your sexy ass on my lap?" he laughed.

She smirked before bestowing a soft kiss on his lips. "I just decided that I would come and say hello to you while I was on my way to get some tea," she sighed.

He rested both his hands on her protruding stomach and asked softly, "How's the jelly bean doing?"

"Baby is just fine," she reported, kissing him right above the eyebrows. "Ready for socializing tonight."

He arched a brow at her. "We have a baby sitter for Emmy tonight?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her neck. He started dotting kisses down her collarbone.

She nodded, leaning her head back, loving the feel of his lips against the soft flesh of her neck. "We're all set," she murmured. "Phoebe will be there at seven o'clock. We'll be able to get out the door then." Laughing, she was about to add more when a knock sounded from the door. They looked up abruptly and were surprised when they saw Agent Jordan Todd standing there, a stack of files in her hands. Her lips were pursed as she looked at them. Hastily, Penelope rose to her feet and smiled at Jordan, despite the fact she was receiving a frosty stare from her. Jordan Todd had never liked her because of her relationship with Derek. And when she'd gotten pregnant with Emilia, the deep dislike had turned to almost pure loathing.

"Er, what can I do for you, Jordan?" Derek asked, standing up. He rested his hand on the small of Penelope's back.

Jordan smiled tightly. "I just wanted to drop these off for you," she said. "Some case files."

"Thanks," he said. "Just set them there." He pointed to his desktop. He turned to his wife and cupped her cheek. Penelope smiled up at him, both of them ignoring that Jordan was still there. "I've got to go talk to Rossi. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again, swatted her bottom, and started for the door. "Thanks for dropping off the files," he added over his shoulder to Jordan.

Uncomfortable silence covered Derek's office. Penelope didn't quite know what to say, but she was going to try her hardest to be pleasant with the other woman. Something irked her about the way Jordan was looking at her. "You excited about the Ball tonight?" Penelope asked, giving her as pleasant of a smile as she could.

An almost sneer-like look crossed the other woman's face. "I am," she said. Looking down at her watch, she clucked her tongue. "Well, it was nice talking to you, _Garcia_. Maybe I'll see you and Derek tonight at the ball." Then she stomped off, not looking back at all. It caused Penelope to roll her eyes. Who cared if a flirtation from Derek's past was jealous of their marriage? He certainly wasn't flirting with her any more.

Picking up her mug again, she started for the kitchenette to refill her tea. She was about to enter, but before she did, a shrill voice caught her attention and made her stop. "God, I cannot _believe _how that ended up! Why would he marry _her_? I'm way more attractive than her."

Jordan.

"Well, let's not forget that you're an agent, too," another voice said. Penelope didn't recognize the voice, but whoever it was apparently knew who she was. "You're probably infinitely more flexible than her." She paused to laugh. "And if you're more flexible, my guess is you could have way more babies."

Penelope could have laughed. The jealousy was blatant in Jordan's voice. She was _burning _with envy. It was highly amusing to her. She couldn't resist the urge to listen to the rest of the conversation; it was too entertaining not to listen to.

"God, could you imagine the babies that man and I would make?" Jordan sighed wistfully. "And I would be a way better wife to Derek than Garcia. She's too…_out there_. I mean, if I were his wife, I would stand beside him and support him." This caused Penelope to bristle with annoyance. So Jordan thought she would be a better wife than her to Derek? She sniffed snootily. Yet another reason to hate the woman. Jordan only continued on, this time talking about something completely different. Something that didn't just annoy Penelope; it angered her.

"And her daughter! God, can you believe that she spends her days working and _not _with her child? What a terrible mother!"

Penelope glared at the wall, suddenly not wanting her tea. But after her initial anger over being called a bad mother, she realized that none of it mattered. She was a _great _mother. She _knew _she was a great mother. And the bullshit about her not supporting Derek? It was just that: bullshit. Yeah, she hadn't gotten married until her later thirties, and she had lived her life the way she wanted. But she loved her husband, loved him and her daughter more than anything. Jordan's notion that she was somehow aloof to the needs of her family was ridiculous.

_You wake up, flawless_

_Post up, flawless_

_Ride round in it, flawless_

_Flossin' on that, flawless_

"You look beautiful tonight, Baby Girl," Derek murmured in Penelope's ear as they walked hand-in-hand into the hall where the FBI was hosting it's Annual Charity Ball.

"You don't think I look bloated and gross?" she teased.

He scoffed and pulled her towards him by the hips. "Gorgeous, you look mouthwatering," he said in a deep, husky voice. The tone of his voice was one filled with desire. And better yet, it made her _feel_ desirable. She was wearing a navy blue dress that fit her body perfectly and showed off her baby bump in a flattering manner. The kiss he placed on her neck was well-placed, and a shiver raced up her spine.

"Oh, as much as I love your kisses, _mon cher_," she murmured, "now is not the time for _that_ sort of kissing."

Sighing, he said, "Oh, fine." He removed his arms from around her waist and took her hand again, giving it a loving squeeze. They walked through the hall towards the main dining room, waving at and greeting fellow FBI agents and employees. Several of them stopped and commented on Penelope and the pregnancy glow she was apparently giving off.

"Girl, I didn't think you could look any more gorgeous than when you were pregnant with little Miss Emilia, but you look _radiant_!" Anderson's partner, Harrison cooed, putting his hands delicately on Penelope's stomach. "Oh, you look so good!"

Penelope blushed. "Aw, thanks Harrison," she said.

Derek led Penelope towards a table where he pulled out a chair for her. "Here," she said. "Rest your feet for a few minutes, Baby Girl. I'll go and get you a punch. And if someone thought it would be funny to spike it, I'll go in search of something that isn't."

She began to protest. "Oh, Derek, I can go get my own —"

"I won't here it," he said, pointing to the seat and urging her to sit down. He grinned when she tried to open her mouth, and he pulled her towards him for a kiss. As he kissed her, he pushed her back into the chair until her bottom was planted in the soft leather seat.

When he pulled back, she looked up at him and felt the love he held for her coursing through her body straight from his gaze. She used her index finger to motion for him to lean down and come closer to her. As he was leaning down, she grasped him by his tuxedo jacket's collar and brought his face down for a kiss. She smiled at his somewhat taken back face and laughed. "What's that for, sweetheart?"

"For being you, Baby Boy," she said. "My hero in black tux armor." She grinned cheekily.

"Silly girl," he laughed, heading in the direction where he could get her a drink.

While she was watching him, a voice spoke behind her. "Wow, you really are committed to _not_ letting him be the gentleman he is."

Turning her head, she found Jordan standing with her hands on her hips in annoyance. She was sneering at her, similar to the way she had earlier in the day. Only this time it was much more pronounced than before. Penelope arched a brow at the other woman, seriously wondering what the hell she had in mind for right now. Did she really want to get into this with her _now_? "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me," Jordan said harshly. "Your husband tries to do something nice for you, and you argue with him…the way I see you do to him everyday."

Penelope glared at her. "Who are you to be judging my marriage?" she snapped.

"I'm a friend of Derek's," Jordan said snootily.

Rising from her seat, Penelope rested her hands on her baby bump. Fixing her with a coarse look, she said, "Let me get this straight: because I work, send my daughter to daycare, and want to have some form of independence, you think that I'm some how a bad wife and mother?"

"Absolutely," she said. "You don't pay enough attention to your family! If _I _were in your pla—"

Penelope laughed sharply. "If _you _were in my place?" she said. "You'll never be in my place, and there was no chance you would be in my place. Derek loves _me._ And do you know why?" Jordan tried opening her mouth, but Penelope kept going. "No! You don't get to talk! You wanted to question my marriage and who I am with my husband? Well, I'll answer all your questions for you so you don't have to speculate!" She put her hands on her hips and embellished her points for her. "Yeah, I work; I send my daughter to daycare. And I have no problem with women who choose to stay home because it's up to her. But that's not what I choose. I choose to work. So don't judge me because of my choice, and _especially _don't judge my mothering! Emilia is the most important thing in the world to me, and _this _baby will be joining her in that category. I love my daughter, and I will raise her to be a kind, loving person, and I will _always _be there for her!"

Jordan's eyes had grown wide and she attempted to hiss, "Who do —"

"Oh, I'm not done!" Penelope snapped. "Now, moving on to the subject of Derek. I love him…I _love _him, do you understand? But I am more than just his wife. I am his best friend, and more importantly, his equal! It doesn't mean I love him any less if I want to get up and get a drink for myself, or want to work. I'm his _equal _and I will _continue _to be his equal, no matter what you or anyone else says. Because our marriage is flawless the way it is." She stared evenly at Jordan's shocked face.

A pair of hands settled on Penelope's hips, and a deep voice said, "That it is."

She smiled and looked behind her at the man who had put his arms around her. Grinning, she added, "Hi, Baby." Glancing back at Jordan, she gazed at her cooly. "I suggest moving along, Agent Todd. And keeping your opinions to yourself from now on."

Jordan merely glared at both of them, and stalked off. Derek chuckled deeply and pulled her into his arms again, dipping her down to kiss her the way it might be done in an old Hollywood film. "I don't care if we're out, woman," he murmured, pulling her back up. "I'm showing my flawless, _beautiful_ Baby Girl some sugar where everyone can hear and see it."

Touching his face, she murmured, "Oh, you make me feel beautiful, Baby Boy. I love you for that." She kissed him. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you more than anything in the world," he said, grasping her hand tightly. "Let's go dance."

_Say I look so good tonight_

_God damn, god damn, god damn_

_I'm Flawless_


End file.
